Experiment Phantom
by Nightmare Hurricane
Summary: Phantom is a boy, however he isn't normal. He was used as a test subject and given ghost powers. The left side of his hair is white, and his left eye is green. Phantom was abandoned by the scientists while in hibernation mode. Vlad comes along and frees Phantom from his sleep. Phantom agrees to be Vlad's apprentice, but Vlad is planning to use him for something he won't like.
1. Chapter 1

_A boy floated in midair. The left side of his hair was snow white, while the right side was black. It was divided neatly like an invisible straight line cut through it. His eyes were also mismatched. The right one was blue, while the left one was green. His eyes also appeared to be faintly glowing. His shirt and pants were also divided. The right side of his shirt white and the left side black. The left side of his pants were black and the right side dark blue. His shoes weren't mismatched like the rest of him. They both were red. In the boy's hands he held green ghost energy. The light of the ghost energy was fading._

_"Come on Phantom! We aren't done training!" yelled a man in the doorway._

_The boy slowly closed his eyes then opened them again. He was struggling to keep his eyes open. The ghost energy was barely visible in his hands._

_"All this work for just a boy! Even if he does have ghost powers, it isn't worth it." muttered the man. The man looked up when he heard a thud. Phantom was motionless on the ground, not even his chest moved. The man walked over and poked him. "Phantom?" he asked, now a bit worried. Phantom didn't move an inch, his chest still remaining motionless. "He isn't even breathing... HEY! PHANTOM NEEDS HELP OVER HERE!" the man called out._

_Three people walked into the room. One woman put a hand to Phantom's chest and bit her lip. "Phantom isn't breathing. We failed." said the woman._

_"Wait... if he's dead then why does he have a pulse?" asked another woman._

_"He has a pulse?" asked first woman._

_"Hey! He does!" said the man that had been watching Phantom._

_"But he has failed. Clearly the ghost energy is too much for him. What should we do with him?" asked another man._

_"We could put him in hibernation mode, so all of our hard work doesn't go to waste." said the man that had been watching Phantom. The three others agreed and they lift him._

_They enter a dark room with a strange tube like thing big enough to hold Phantom and they place him inside it. After pressing a few buttons a dark green liquid enters the tube and Phantom floats around in it._

_"All that work just for this?" muttered the guy who was one watching Phantom._

_Suddenly a loud roar is heard from outside the room. A light blue dragon with black spikes along its spine smashed through the wall. It - no, he - appears to be rather small for a dragon, but with big wings for his size. The people try to fight it off, only to end up running away._

_The dragon gives a small purr-like roar as it faces Phantom. Phantom opens his eyes that are now glowing, only to close them soon. The dragon nods and fades into nothing, revealing it to be a ghost dragon._

* * *

A man with white hair approaches the damaged lab.

"So I have finally found it. Hopefully it's the right one. Don't want him to wake up all alone, do we?" the man asked himself.

The man walked inside to find the once white walls covered in dust and cobwebs. He continued walking until he found a place where a door should have been, but the wall had been smashed down, some of it was still intact but not much. The man stopped in front of a tube with dark green liquid in it.

The liquid wasn't the only thing in the tube. A boy with half of his hair white was in it. Every once in a while his legs would turn into a black ghostly tail, then return to normal, or his eyes would open a bit to reveal one blue eye and one green eyes, his fingers also twitched every few minutes.

"It appears I have found you just in time _Phantom._" said the man. Black rings appear around the man and transform him into a ghost. He has black hair and light blue skin. "You've almost woken up." The halfa fired a ghost ray at the tube's glass and the boy fell out.

Phantom groaned and looked up at the halfa. "W-who are you?" he asked. Then Phantom looked around the room. "What happened to this place?"

"Do you remember anything little badger?" asked the halfa.

"...I remember... I remember training my powers but then getting overwhelmed and fainting... then there was this dragon... a ghost dragon I think... he scared away the people that gave me my ghost powers." said Phantom.

"I see. My name is Vlad Plasmius, no need to introduce yourself. You are Phantom, the boy who was given ghost powers without becoming a ghost, or a halfa, yourself... however I see it has changed half your hair and one of your eyes." said Vlad. The black rings appeared again and turned Vlad back to his human form.

Phantom was shocked by Vlad's transformation. "H-how?" he asked.

"You see, in a lab accident I became a halfa, a half ghost half human. Unlike you I am able to hide my ghost form while you... are just simply you. Oh yes, and I am Vlad Masters now. My ghost side is my secret, so I have given it the name Plasmius." said Vlad.

Phantom attempted to stand, only to end up falling onto his knees. "How long was I out?" asked Phantom, who finally decided to just float after a few failed attempts at standing.

"Four years. Not many people now about you. I am the only one who is sure you exist, you _are _floating fright in front of me." said Vlad.

"I've been asleep for four years? So I'm fourteen now..." Phantom sighed. "All I can remember is being in this lab. I know I had a life before... but... I can't remember anything about it."

"You wouldn't have had a life anymore if I hadn't freed you. If you were to wake on your own in the tube then you would end up inhaling the liquid and killing yourself. So I have just saved your life." said Vlad.

"...thanks?" said Phantom.

"Now, I would like for you to become my son." said Vlad.

"Wait, what?" asked Phantom.

"Oh you see little badger, I've had these ghost powers for twenty years, I can teach you how to control your powers. I can teach you so much more then the scientists ever could. In fact they nearly killed you, I would never do that." said Vlad.

"I can control my powers... but your offer is tempting... however they didn't nearly kill me. I can go a long time without breathing." said Phantom.

"Well this in new information. Surely they would end up killing your. In their eyes you have failed them, but in my eyes I see that they were wrong. You are no fail Phantom." said Vlad.

Phantom set his feet on the ground only to fall once more. "Yeah, I _totally _don't feel like a failure right now." said Phantom.

"Your legs are simply asleep. You were nearly motionless for four years. So do you accept my offer?" asked Vlad.

"...Well... I guess I could use some training... fine. I'll be your son, but I'm _not _calling you dad." said Phantom.

"No need my boy. Now let's go to my mansion." said Vlad.

Phantom began to float again as he followed Vlad out of the lab. "You'll need to attend school. So I think I'll get someone to homeschool you until you have caught up with other kids your age. Did they teach you anything here?" asked Vlad.

"Not much. They thought that training my powers was more important then teaching me normal kid stuff." said Phantom.

"Well that's a shame, because of that I have decided that you'll focus more on normal teaching instead of ghostly teaching at first." said Vlad. Vlad transformed into his ghost form and began to fly away with Phantom following him.

"As long as I don't get killed I'm fine with almost anything. _Almost _anything, so I'll draw the line at some things." said Phantom.

"Don't worry. I won't push you too hard. Neither of us would gain anything if you were dead." said Vlad.

"Good." said Phantom.

"Would you mind being called Phantom Masters? You don't have a last name so you could use mine if needed." said Vlad.

"Well I guess I'll need one... so sure." said Phantom. Vlad and Phantom landed in front of a mansion.

"Little badger, this is my mansion. Come inside." said Vlad. Vlad transformed once more into his human self and opened the door. Phantom walked inside, eyeing anything that might be a threat. Vlad stepped inside and closed the door. He turned around and smirked as Phantom. _This is going to be easier then I thought._


	2. Chapter 2

Phantom had learned many things about himself. Vlad told him that he had this special orb inside of him that the scientists had put in so that he would have ghost powers. Phantom learned that there was someone who they experimented on before him. Her name was... Dani? Yes, that was it. Phantom had no idea what happened to her and Vlad said that it didn't matter. Phantom had also learned that he didn't feel as much pain as normal humans, but ecto-weopons only left little scratches that quickly healed due to his quick healing. Ecto-weopons hurt ghosts a lot, but didn't do much to humans. Phantom had also learned some normal kid things. Like math and stuff like that.

Right now, Phantom was exploring the mansion. He had been there for four weeks so he had decided that he needed to explore it more. Phantom was exploring it while he was intangible and invisible. Phantom dived into the floor and saw a room - no, it was more like a cave - that had no doors or anyway out. _This must be Vlad's secret room! Wait... he has a secret room? _Phantom floated up to a computer and turned it on. He was horrified at what he read.

**Experiment Phantom has been recovered. Now all that is needed is to remove the Ecto-Orb from him. The only problem is that removing it would kill him, not that I would care anyways. With the Ecto-Orb I would become the most powerful creature ever! Note to Self: Kill E.P. before attempting to remove the orb so that he cannot resist.**

Phantom covered his mouth with his hand. Vlad was planning on _killing _him?! If he had known that then he would have never gone with him! _I have to leave! Right now, no time to do anything else!_

Phantom flew through the roof of the cave-room and quickly out of Vlad's mansion. He was glad that it was night and Vlad was asleep. Vlad was a whole ton more powerful then Phantom, so he didn't stand a chance. Especially when it was Vlad who was training Phantom.

_Why put all that work into something you're just going to kill? It makes no sense! And why not wait until I inhaled the fluid that I was hibernating in? He did say that it would kill me. Why save someone who you're just going to kill? Vlad's confusing!_

Phantom wasn't sure how long he had been flying, but the moon was starting to sink and his vision was starting to blur. At first Phantom thought that sleep was blurring his vision but then he realized that he had been flying to long, and the Ecto-Orb was getting overwhelmed! However, Phantom had realized too late. He stopped flying and started falling. The last thing he saw was the ground coming closer and closer.

* * *

_"He's not breathing, but his heart is beating." _The voices were hard to make out, but someone was talking.

_"His cloths and hair are strange." _said a second voice. This one was male, the first one had been female.

_"So?" _asked the female voice.

_"Uhhh... it's just... that... I've never seen a boy with half-white hair and his cloths divided like his hair. It's odd." _the male voice said.

Why couldn't people leave him alone? He wanted to be alone in his room... wait... no... he had flown away last night after finding out that Vlad was planning on killing him! Phantom opened his eyes a bit to see two people.

"So what if he looks odd?" asked the female voice. The voices were clearer now.

The male was about to respond when he saw the boy's chest move, something that they hadn't seen when they had found him. Phantom sat up and found himself in a dark room, decorated with purple and black stuff. He looked over at the female standing not too far away from him. He hadn't seen a young female before. Sure, there were the female scientists but he hadn't seen one like this. She had black hair, some of it was in a ponytail, and purple eyes. She wore black cloths. She looked around Phantom's age, the boy did too.

"You're awake, sorry about moving you. You weren't breathing and you were on the ground. We kinda freaked." said the male.

"This is my room. Tucker lives a bit away but he was freaking out about you because you weren't breathing yet your heart was beating. Something about your odd hair and cloths too." said the girl. _Tucker? Was that the name of the male?_

"Huh, you're eyes are mismatched too..." said Tucker. The girl slapped Tucker's hat off his head.

"So? I'm odd to some people too. I don't have you saying that I'm a goth over and over again." said the girl.

Phantom watched the boy pick up his hat and place it back on his head. He was still unsure of what to think of these people. All the people he had met only wanted to use him as an experiment or to kill him and steal the orb in him.

"I'm Sam if you were wondering. Do you have a name?" asked Sam.

"Phantom." said Phantom.

"That's an o-" Tucker was cut off by Sam's glare and quickly corrected himself. "-cool name."

"Is it really that odd?" asked Phantom.

"No, it isn't. So do you have a home?" asked Sam.

"I did have one but I ran away from the man who adopted me... for reasons that I shall not say." said Phantom.

"You ran away? Well, you can live with me and my parents. They're rich so I don't think that they would mind." said Sam.

"Thanks." said Phantom. Phantom still wasn't sure if these people were just tricking him or they were being serious.

Two bright people opened the door to Sam's room. "Sam, we bought you a dress!" they said.

Sam glared at them. "Come on Phantom and Tucker, let's go somewhere else so I won't have to try on a pink dress." said Sam.

"But it's red!" said Sam's mother. Sam just walked past them, dragged Phantom and Tucker behind her.

_Moving from one rich person to the next. Great. I guess I'll just keep my ghost powers a secret. How hard can it be? Hide the powers, hide from Vlad. Easy._

"So, Phantom, do you have a last name?" asked Sam once they where out of her house.

Phantom hated what he was about to say. "My adoptive dad gave me his - Masters." said Phantom. He hated the word 'dad'. Why? He didn't like calling a man who wanted to kill him dad.

"Phantom Masters, that sounds cool." said Sam.

"Uhh.. can you let me walk on my own now?" asked Phantom. Sam stopped and realized that she was still dragging Tucker and Phantom.

"Oops, sorry!" said Sam. Sam let go of them.

"So how did you end up in the park? And how weren't you breathing and still alive?" asked Tucker.

Phantom only had one answer for those questions. "I flew and then fell and I don't need to breath as often as you humans." So much for keeping his ghost powers a secret.


End file.
